Desire
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: Oneshot Songficish. Kinda like a sequel to “False Titan”, but you don’t need to read that one to understand this one. Basically Terra’s gone, and Beast Boy despite the fact that he says he’s okay, may really not be. Inspired by the Backstreet Boys’ song:


One-shot Song-fic-ish. Kinda like a sequel to "False Titan", but you don't need to read that one to understand this one. Basically Terra's gone, and Beast Boy despite the fact that he says he's okay, may really not be. Inspired by the Backstreet Boys' song: "Incomplete".

This takes place after "Spellbound" and before anything after that.

THIS STORY HAS EDITTED AND CONTAINS **NO** LYRICS.

I would also like to thank my reviewers from the first time I posted this:

**Bree-2006, KellyClarkstonGirl, BeastBoysgrl, Terra**(Sorry for making you hungry! Also your review was very flattering. : ) And I'm sure you could find those Spagehetti-O's in a normal grocery store), **Raven's Faithful Sidekick**(I'm a sucker for Fluff too.)

Oh and to **Sarah**, whoever you are, your Flame was uncalled for. **I can** and **have read** the comics. I know what happened, but thanks for trying to inform me. I had no clue that I had put it in the wrong section because I don't come here often and it was late at night when I put it up so I didn't realize the comics vs. cartoon section thing. **So back off!**

They may call someone who steals another's story a Plagiarist, but as far I am concerned they are a demon of which has stolen another's soul.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

" Talking

_Thinking_

**Desire **

Beast Boy groaned as he looked over at his radio, it was playing one of the songs he despised, not because he didn't like the band or anything, but because he could relate to the words. With Terra gone, he felt like nothing else could ever go right.

He stretched out on her bed, remembering her scent, trying to just remember the good times…but only the painful memories of her betrayal would show through. He cursed his mind for being so negative. He was Beast Boy for cripes sake! He had to positive; he had to be the joker. That was his job to make everyone smile, even Raven, which he was blessed enough to pull off every once in a while.

Sitting up again, slightly slouched, he thought about putting on his comedic face and putting on a show, or at least a ruckus, downstairs. But the words of the song still got to him; everything about being incomplete, he felt. All of his memories flooding into his already troubled mind as the radio continued to play the song.

"Shut up!" he growled at his radio, prepped to shut it off.

He looked around his ex-beloved's room, remembering the night sky. Remembering how most of their conversations happened in the night's light, even their date, he thought it was a good sign, that they'd be together forever. He just didn't know how wrong he was.

Sure when she had betrayed him, she tried to say sorry, tried to tell him that she didn't mean for it to happen this way, then the song came to the part about mistakes and choices. Beast Boy sang the words to himself, "That is so Terra. I knew she was upset, I knew she didn't mean to break my heart, but I-" he stopped himself, and continued his words in his thoughts, they were to painful to say, _was too far gone to care about anyone but myself. She hurt me I have the right to be angry right? _He asked himself again. _Maybe I should talk to someone about this…_

"Yeah, this song is getting to me again." He said dimly, thinking about how lines made him feel; he tried to forget everything he ever felt for that girl. But how could he? How could anyone? She touched his life, and now, it was a permanent scar.

Beast Boy clambered off of the bedside and headed toward the radio, he was going to shut it off before the last lines could be said, and he flipped the switch, yet still it played the familiar lines repeating the hurt of his broken heart.

"No, off!" Beast Boy demanded, finally getting frustrated enough to beat the radio into submission, it seemed to shut off as the sounds of the radio became jumpy and almost indiscernible like when a record player stops, but as Beast Boy was almost out the door he hear the radio croak one last: Incom-plete.

_Stupid radio… _Beast Boy thought as he stormed down the hallway, never looking where he was going, _Stupid Backstreet Boys…why do they always have to write sad love songs? And-_

He was knocked from his thoughts as he looked up to see he'd accidentally shouldered someone. Raven, who was also lost in her own thoughts, reading a book as she walked, "Sorry." She muttered continuing to walk.

"Yeah, sorry." He said, his words almost having a double meaning to him, apparently this caught Raven's attention too though.

"Are you alright?" the violet-eyed girl asked, turning to face him, "You really haven't been yourself lately."

"Yeah, I'm peachy." He told her never turning and never stopping to put on an act, he knew Raven too well. She knew him too well, she always saw right through him.

"If you say so…" Raven said simply, not really believing it, as she walked away.

Beast Boy made it downstairs. He glanced around at his friends. They all seemed so happy. Sure, Starfire sometimes broke down and cried about the loss of her friend, and Robin and Cyborg occasionally exchanged some words about it but they weren't as close as the rest of the Titans. Raven never spoke about it, but Beast Boy knew she was hurt. She was actually thinking that she'd have another friend that was a girl. There was only so much she could talk about to boys, and sometimes, Starfire just didn't get it.

The sad green boy lay down on one of the couch's curves and looked at the game Cyborg was playing, putting on a fake grin he asked his half-robotic friend, "Can I play too? I mean it's got two player mode."

"Normally," Cyborg began, his fingers rapidly punching the keys as he played, "I'd say 'Yeah', but I'm in the middle of a game B. Maybe in a little while…" he finished, being sucked back into his game.

"Sure, that's cool." He said less enthused, and resumed his position on the couch; he looked up again to see that Starfire was still cooking and Robin was still reading his paper. But before Beast Boy could return to moping, Robin called him, "Beast Boy, come here."

"Sure, dude, what's up?" He asked blandly. _What's batboy want now?_

"Go to the roof, there is someone who needs to talk to you." He instructed, never looking up from his paper.

"Uh-huh." Beast Boy replied, almost unbelieving, but following their leader's instructions.

Beast Boy opened the door to the roof and took in a deep breath of fresh evening air. Glancing around at the Tower roof's normal attributes he noticed Raven. She was floating above ground, obviously in meditation, on one of the edges at the front of the Tower's roof. The green-haired changeling walked toward her, was she the one who wanted to talk?

"Beast Boy, have a seat." She said, sensing his presence, never opening an eye.

"What's this all about, Master?" Beast Boy asked, mocking her Zen-like talk.

Surprisingly to Beast Boy, she continued with this charade, "Grasshopper, I have beckoned you because we need to talk."

"What?"

"You are upset, and need someone to talk to right?"

"Yeah, how'd ya know? And where can I find someone like that?" he asked, knowing that she was the one she was referring to.

"Very funny." She replied with an empty look, before sitting on the ground next to her depressed friend.

"How'd you do it? How'd you get over it?" He asked starring off into the evening sky.

"Next time you ask me something," she said looking at him as he turned and smiled knowing her sarcastic wit well, "be a little more vague."

The dark-haired girl paused for moment contemplating what he meant, trying to find the best words to describe how she got over her heartbreak that was caused by Malchior, "I just did." She said simply, looking at him again, her lavender eyes piercing his gaze again, "It's about Terra again huh?"

"Yeah, I feel so guilty inside because a part of me knows that if I'd tried harder, then I could have saved her. If I wasn't so stubborn, then maybe she'd still be here."

"It's noble of you to try and take the blame, but what happened wasn't your fault. She had choices to make, and you had to react to them. Rejecting her was only human. One can not expect much more can they?" She answered, glancing at him again.

"I know it's silly, I guess," Beast Boy tried to answer, but his thoughts were jumbled again, he felt so mixed up, so broken, "I just want everything in my heart to make sense again. I hate this empty feeling inside." He growled to himself more than anyone else as he pulled his knees up and hugged them to his chest.

"Well…" Raven began, returning to his question, "At first, I cried. I cried myself to sleep a few nights too. Even after what you said to me, I still was upset." She paused to recollect the details again, "Then I listened to a lot of sad, depressing songs about heartbreak."

"Heh, ditto." Beast Boy mused, waiting for her to continue.

"After that, I told myself to get over it. There will be other guys, nice ones who won't hurt me like he did. And every time I'd slip into a depression about it, I'd meditate, or read…mostly books about dragons being slain." She continued, a smirk on her face, "And just keep on thinking, 'Things will get better.' "

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, "Thanks Rae, that does put me back into a better mood." He continued noticing the sun about to set.

"You're welcome. Can't have B.B. in a funk can we?" her voice almost mocking the nickname B.B. as her violet eyes glimmered in the sunset's light.

The two looked at the light again as it began to fade, "You know," Raven said suddenly, breaking the silence, "of all the bad things that have ever happened to me, during the morning, day, or night, there was always one time of day that stood out to me. The only time of the day that seems to be completely full; where I feel like nothing can go wrong."

"And when would that be?" Beast Boy asked, standing up as the sun almost disappeared under the water.

"Sunset." She told him looking up at him again, with a half-lidded look.

"You're right," he started, offering her a hand, "as usual."

The two headed toward the roof's door that led to the downstairs.

"So," Raven began, as they arrived downstairs also noticing that no one else was in the main room, _It must be 'alone time…' _Raven mused before continuing her sentence, "Anything you do to hide your pain?"

"Well, there is one thing I like to do…" He started.

A mere ten minutes later, and Raven was still unsure if she was going to like what Beast Boy was preparing. _Hopefully nothing Tofu, he knows I can't stand that stuff…_

"Ta-da!" the little green boy cheered as he set down a bowl full of Spaghetti-O's with quite an unusual shape to them.

"Are those Smiley-faced noodles?" She asked, staring into her bowl of red sauce and yellow noodles.

"Yep, they make me feel up!" he said, "And it's one-hundred percent organic." He added with a sheepish grin.

"Actually, this might be nice." Raven replied, before eating a spoonful.

The two continued eating their late supper, and talked some more. Each knowing that the other would always be there. That was all they would ever need.

* * *

Yays! Isn't it cute? Seriously, I found some Spaghetti-O's with smiley-faces in them and I thought it'd be cute to add. Lol. Review if you likey! 


End file.
